


Trust

by INeverHadMyInternetPhase



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, long distance, platonic or romantic, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverHadMyInternetPhase/pseuds/INeverHadMyInternetPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan convinces his parents to let him go on holiday with the guy he met on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Fluffy oneshot, 2009 (ish, my timeline might be a bit off)
> 
> Summary: Fiction. Dan convinces his parents to let him go on holiday with the guy he met on the internet.
> 
> Warnings: Mostly phan fluff. Awkward parents Skype call. Also there’s no explicit romance stuff so it can probably be read as platonic if you prefer that.
> 
> Reminder that this is all entirely fictional and I’m not saying at all that this is what Dan and Phil are really like ^_^

“Tell us again, Daniel.”

“Again? For real?!”

“Don’t you think we have a right to know?”

“I’ve already told you so many times, why can’t you just trust…”

“Dan.”

“Ugh, ok fine, I know, I know, I know.” Dan scrubbed at his fringe, staring stubbornly down at the ground to avoid having to look at his parents’ expressions. He blew out a long sigh, lips pursed in an ‘o’. “I’m going on holiday.”

 

A small silence, then his mother prompted, “And?”

“Well, there isn’t any reason why I shouldn’t go,” Dan hastened defensively.

“Is your uni application finished yet?”

“Er…”

“And I still don’t see you keeping a job down.”

“Yes, yes,” Dan interrupted, “But that’s just the point! No commitments, nothing … super urgent. Perfect time for a holiday.”

He swore he heard his father snort into his coffee.

“Where are you thinking of going?” Unfortunately, his mother was still pinning him with a stern stare.

This, Dan could answer easily. “Jamaica. It’s all sorted, the flights are really cheap and the hotel is included so…”

“Jamaica? On your own?”

Dan coughed. “…Not exactly.”

The silence was heavy with both his parents’ questioning stares, but Dan stared up at the ceiling, leaving them to spell it out.

“Well? Who with?”

Dan coughed again, then tugged at his fringe, then glanced out of the window. “Um, well…”

“Daniel.”

“I’m going with Phil,” he stumbled out all in a rush.

Heavy silence again, followed by his mother’s exasperated sigh. “Phil? The one you spend all that money on train tickets for?”

Dan felt a grin threatening at remembered trips to Manchester, but he carefully kept his expression neutral. “Yeah. That Phil.”

“Don’t you see enough of him from watching his videos?”

Dan winced. “That isn’t the same, mum, God.”

“Of course,” his father interjected from behind his newspaper, “This way Dan actually gets to hear him talk back.”

Dan threw him a heavy glare.

“Even so,” his mother cut back in, and she had that tone again that let Dan know he still had a battle on his hands, “I’m not so sure it’s safe.”

“Oh come on…”

“I mean, Manchester is one thing, but a whole other country?”

Dan filled his cheeks with air, then blew them out in a long-suffering sigh. “Mum. I know Phil. He’s hardly a stranger.”

Hardly at all, if the last trip to Manchester was anything to go by, and Dan could hardly stop the grin flitting across his lips at the memory of Phil’s low, husky voice right by his ear, his hand in Dan’s, his musky scent everywhere. Even the cold depths of the north had felt warm in his presence.

“Dan.” He was brought back to his mother’s keen stare. “He’s an old man you met on the Internet.”

Dan nearly snorted, picturing the look on Phil’s face had he heard that. He was going to have to fill him in later. “Mum, he’s 23! Hardly ancient.”

“You’re still a teenager, I can be worried!”

“Yes, yes, ok.” Dan was still struggling to repress a snort at the idea of Phil being some kind of predator. Phil, with his lion and his straighteners and his inability to walk out of a room without knocking at least four things over. “I understand your worry, but honestly? Phil’s great. I know him. And if it goes wrong, I’ll just call you and fly back home.”

“We’re your bank account then, I presume?” His father interjected again.

Dan ignored him in favour of fixing his mum with a pleading, wide-eyed stare. “Please?”

“Well…” She was wavering.

“You could meet him, too!” Dan cast about for anything to help his case. “Like, I’m skyping him soon. Come say hello?”

“Skype?”

“The internet phone call thing where you can see the other person on camera.”

She pursed her lips. “I don’t know, I’m sure it could still be fake.”

“Mum, I’ve met him. In real life.”

“You think you have, but I don’t trust these internet things…”

“You’ve seen the video we made together!” Dan pointed out hotly. “Literally him and me in the same place. How is that possibly faked?!”

His father snorted into his coffee again.

Dan’s mother, however, still looked unconvinced.

“Look,” Dan made one more last-ditch attempt, “Just talk to him on Skype later? Come say hi, he’ll talk to you, you’ll see he’s actually a person and not some weird robot made to stalk me, and then everything will be fine. Ok?”

She held his gaze for a long moment before finally relenting. “Ok. But not until after dinner, you need to eat something other than crisps.”

He decided to give her that one, figuring he shouldn’t push his luck having just won such a big battle.

-

The Skype call sound beeped out from his laptop, and Dan hit the green button immediately, taking a breath as he shifted around on his bed. Phil’s blurry, pixelated face soon blinked open, and Dan was grinning before he could help it. “Hey.”

“What’s up?” Phil was almost yawning, he was wearing glasses, and his black hair was sticking up every which way.

Dan arched a brow. “Have you just woken up, you lazy git?”

“No, no, I’ve been awake for hoooooours.”

The last word turned into a long yawn, and Dan snorted. “Sure.”

“I have! I just had some very important stuff to do in bed.”

Dan raised his brows, but Phil was already continuing, “Anyway, enough about my riveting day. What’ve you been up to?”

“Actually, that’s something we need to talk about.”

“Yeah?” Phil looked up, curious, and Dan coughed.

“Yeah. I told my parents about Jamaica.”

Phil sat up a bit then, his eyes lighting up. “Yeah? What’d they say?”

“Well.” Dan grimaced a bit. “Dad was … weirdly fine, but mum’s nervous. She wants to talk to you.”

“Now?” Phil looked down at himself, his eyes widening.

Dan grinned. “Yeah, so you should probably make it look like you haven’t spent the entire day asleep.”

“I haven’t!” Phil’s protest was barely audible, however, as he shoved his laptop over and disappeared from the screen. Shortly after, the rustle of clothing and opening of drawers could be heard through Dan’s tinny speakers.

“Stripping on camera, nice.”

“Shut up, you can’t see me.” Phil’s voice was muffled, and he reappeared a few moments later, this time wearing actual clothes. “Have I got time to sort out my hair?”

Dan was still grinning; he couldn’t seem to stop. It would never get old to see Phil flustering around making himself presentable, especially when the cause this time was purely for Dan’s sake. AmazingPhil was actually sorting himself out ready to make a good impression on Dan’s parents. Yeah. That was happening.

“Dan?”

Dan blinked, looking up and realising that he still hadn’t answered Phil’s question. “Oh. Yeah, you have time.”

“Good, I don’t want to look like an unshaven bear when I meet her.”

Dan’s snort of laughter was masked by the sound of Phil plugging his straighteners in.

A little while later, once Phil was finished with his appearance and Dan had told him to stop fussing and just calm down, Dan was exiting his room with his laptop balanced precariously on the flats of his palms. He edged his way down the stairs, one careful step at a time, and then backed into the living room to greet his waiting parents. “Hey.”

“Hello, Dan and … Phil?” His mother was eyeing the laptop with trepidation.

Dan resisted the urge to laugh as he settled the laptop down on the coffee table. He jumped in front of the screen, squatting down by his parents’ feet, and tilted the screen so they were all in the webcam. “Yeah. This is Phil. And these are my parents.”

Phil gave an awkward little wave, smiling. “Hi!”

Dan’s mum stared closely at the screen. After several agonising minutes, she murmured, “He sounds different to how he does in the videos.”

“God, mum, he can hear you.”

“It’s ok.” Phil was somehow still smiling, and Dan thanked all the stars that he had managed to meet such an understanding, patient person. “Yeah, Skype always warps voices a bit. Sorry about that.”

Dan’s mum gave a little jump, staring at the screen. “Oh, he can talk back!”

Dan gave a very exaggerated eye roll. “Yes, mum. Yes he can.”

Phil was holding back a chuckle, but Dan thought he was the only one who could tell.

“Oh, well then.” And with no more introduction, Dan’s mother launched into full-on interrogation mode. How old exactly was Phil? Where did he live? Had he been to uni? What did he do for a living, surely those silly little Internet videos couldn’t be enough?

Dan winced at that one, but Phil took it all in his stride.

When they finally got around to the holiday, she had even more questions. Where would they be staying? Who was booking it? How would they pay? Was anyone else going? Where were the flights from? How long would they be away?

“Just a week,” Phil answered the last one with a flicked look to Dan, “And if Dan wants to go home before then, we can sort something out.”

“I won’t,” Dan answered immediately, which drew a small smile from Phil.

“Well, the option is there, should he need it.”

Dan’s mother nodded slowly, and Dan could see she was considering it.

“I’ll sort all my uni stuff out before I go,” he promised quickly, “And I’ll text you every day. We could even skype, I’ll download it to the desktop…”

“Alright.”

Dan stopped, staring at her, sure he hadn’t heard correctly. “Excuse me?”

“Ok, Dan, you can go.” She fixed him with a stern stare. “Everything has to be sorted before, though, and I want a contact number for you, and for Phil. And the address you’ll be staying at.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Dan nodded, almost in a daze. “No problem.”

“None at all,” Phil added hastily from the laptop’s crackling speakers, “It’ll be our pleasure. Dan can give you my number.”

“Good.” Dan’s mum turned back to the laptop. “Honestly, it’s good to finally meet you. Dan spent so many hours watching your videos before you met, I never could understand why.”

“And this conversation is now over,” Dan interrupted smoothly upon seeing Phil’s raised eyebrows. He reached over to grab his laptop, but he hadn’t quite made it out of earshot before he heard his dad say to his mum, “Good decision. It isn’t often you get the chance to holiday with your favourite celeb.”

Dan looked steadfastly at the floor until he made it back to his bedroom, hoping against hope that Phil hadn’t heard.

“Favourite celeb, huh?”

No such luck.

“And hours watching my videos.” Phil’s smirk was firmly in place when Dan looked up.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Shut up, you already know I’m your biggest fangirl.”

Phil looked startled for half a second before he grinned. “I probably shouldn’t be planning a holiday with you, then.”

“Mhmm, feeding my stalker habits.”

“I’ll make sure I have the number for the Jamaican police.”

“Too late by the time we get there.”

“Then I’ll hire a Jamaican spider to be my bodyguard.”

Dan snorted.

Downstairs, his parents exchanged another look, listening to the laughter sounding from Dan’s bedrom. It had become a familiar sound in recent months. It was a welcome change from his moping, it had to be said.

Dan’s mother threw her hands up in defeat. “At least he hadn’t moved in with him.”

Dan’s father was grinning. “Not yet.”


End file.
